Arnold's Valentine 2
by JeraldMac
Summary: In The Jungle Movie, Arnold and Helga reveal their latent affection for each other. Attempting to return to a state of normalcy, they agreed to pretend that the whole episode was a product of being in the moment. Deep down, they've fallen hard, and are now fostering a very close and special friendship. Valentine's is fast approaching, and maybe its time to stop pretending.


Arnold's Valentine 2: Cecile's Return by Jerald Macachor

This story comes after _Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie_. By this time Helga has essentially stopped torturing and abusing Arnold. On the contrary, Arnold is finding her extremely pleasant and fun. They spend an inordinate amount of time in exclusively company– eating ice cream in boardwalk, long walks in the park, enjoying the rides at Dinoland, and whenever they are with the gang, it seems like they're in their own separable little world. They definitely feel something tangible in the air when they are around each other.

In the jungle movie, they had expressed their latent affections for each other; however, in the end, they sort of agreed that maybe that whole episode was probably all due to being in the heat of the moment. Back in Hillwood, they attempted to return to a state of normalcy, though the Jungle had changed them and their relationship much more dramatically than they had ever thought.

February 14 is fast approaching and the PS 118 school gym has been slated as the venue for the 5th grader's Valentines dance. Outside the elation that everyone else was feeling, Lila was feeling extremely depressed; Valentine's Day is the unfortunate date she had lost her mother a few years ago. Arnold, being the knight in shining armor that he is, notices the cloud that hung over Lila.

"Lila, what's wrong? Don't you like Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, Arnold, I'm sure Valentine's day is just wonderful."

"Then what's wrong Lila? You're not acting like your cheerful yourself"

"Oh Arnold, I just can't stop thinking about my mother, she died on Valentine's Day. It was the worst day of my life."

"I'm really really sorry to hear that Lila, is there anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid not, Arnold. I just gonna try to deal with this."

"Well, has anybody asked you to the dance yet?"

"That's really sweet Arnold but -"

"Oh I didn't mean, I wasn't aski-"

"I don't think I'm in the mood for dancing. But thanks Arnold. You're ever so sweet. Just ever so sweet." Lila walks away to be by herself.

While they were talking, Stinky Peterson was lurking behind them eavesdropping on the conversation. He didn't mean to, he was simply waiting for the chance to present Lila with a Valentine's Day card he had so lovingly crafted. Stinky had been smitten by Lila for quite some time, and was finally about to ask her to the dance. However, he had to abort this mission "on account that Miss Lila has got a lot on her mind, this may not be the best time"

…

Meanwhile, Helga is planning to ask Arnold to the dance. Crumpled balls of paper line the floor of her bedroom. She's overly critical of every line every word she could think of to say to Arnold.

"Too dramatic, too wordy, too long, too short, too complicated, too simple, too forward, too aloof, too intense, not intense enough, Oh Criminy! it's been three hours and I still don't know what to say"

…

Later that day in the early evening, Arnold receives a call at Sunset Arms. It's Lila asking whether Arnold could come over. Always ready to help a friend in need, Arnold goes back to his room to turn off the lights and get his jacket. A Valentine's Day card shaped like an oddly familiar pink bow lies unfinished on the table. Later, he arrives at Lila's.

"Are you alright Lila?"

"Oh, Arnold, I'm just ever so blue. But thank you for coming over."

"It's no big deal Lila? You still can't stop thinking about your mother can't you? I understand, for the longest time I thought I had lost my parents too."

"Oh I'm sorry Arnold, I forgot about that. But at least they've returned. You must be very happy"

"Yeah, I'm glad I actually get the chance to get to know them now. It's really been great."

"Oh Arnold, that's wonderful, just ever so wonderful. I'm ever so happy for you, but I can't help feeling just ever so down on myself"

"It's okay Lila, I'm always here for you"

"I know you are, Arnold. You know Arnold, you remind me so much of my mother. She was ever so sweet and kind just like you. And maybe that's why I called you."

"Lila, …. "Arnold doesn't know what to say. There was a palpable silence.

"Arnold, would you like to go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?" Arnold is stunned and speechless, he's thinking about Helga, but he's afraid of hurting Lila's feelings if he refuses. She's already emotionally distraught; a rejection may just send her further in tears.

"I don't know why I didn't like you like you Arnold, but now I've come to realize, that Oh so special someone I was looking for this whole time, well, that was just me being silly fantasizing when in reality you're the one who's always there for me all along. You're that special someone, Arnold. I was just being ever so silly wanting more than what I already have. So will you please be my Valentine? Will you go to the dance with me, Arnold?"

Arnold's heart is suddenly caught in a vice. He is head over heels for Helga, but unfortunately Lila's imploring eyes and expectant smile gave him no desirable options. He reluctantly agrees, immediately regretting this decision.

…

Next day, the day before Valentines, Helga spots Arnold stuffing books into his locker. She has finally mustered the courage to ask him to the dance. After exhausting herself last night thinking over and over for something to say, she decided to just ask him blankly. She takes a deep breath and marches over.

"Oh Hi Helga" He noticed her approach.

"Hey Arnold, how's it going football head?" Football head is now understood as a term of endearment.

"I'm good. So do you have a date to the dance yet?" Arnold asked it in such an enthusiastic way that it seemed as if he was going to it follow up by asking Helga to the dance, however, in that moment he just realized he already promised to go with Lila.

"No," Helga replied playfully anticipating to be asked reading from the tone of the question. "What about you?"

"I'm going with Lila" Arnold said dryly. Helga's world just came crashing down.

"Oh" Helga collects herself from the internal trauma.

"Yeah" Arnold is scratching his head unable to look at Helga.

"Oh, ok, well have fun at the dance football head." Helga said it so nonchalantly that it struck Arnold so unexpectedly. They both wished they'd just die.

"Helga, I – are you gonna be going to the dance"

"Me, no, I've got better plans, yeah, I've got a big date" Helga conjures a lie out of thin air.

"I thought you didn't have a date"

"Uh, I didn't have a date – uh, to the dance! Yeah, I'm going to a fancy restaurant with someone, and there are gonna be candles and roses and all that. And I can't wait."

"Oh" Arnold is quite hurt by this revelation.

"Oh ok, well, I hope it works out" Arnold lied.

…

Helga is again in the throes of jealous rage, then she quickly sinks down into a pit of despair. Exhausted by the intensity of her emotions, she eventually manages to get herself together. She perks up, and begins to feel like herself again despite the searing pang in her heart. Ever the evil genius, she returns to the hypothetical drawing board, drafting an ingenious scheme to infiltrate and steal the heart of her beloved. She ponders and ponders, plans after rejected plans pile up on the floor. Finally, the inspiration came as she was staring deep into space, she noticed the red high heel shoe peeking in the shelf up in her closet. "Of course, Cecile!"

…

Arnold is riding on top of a giant a pink bow that is fluttering like butterfly. It's an exhilarating flight as the strange creature brings him to a castle in the sky. There high above the turrets, awaits a beautiful princess who looks oddly familiar. He smiles from ear to ear, and waves enthusiastically as he makes his approach. Suddenly red hair braided vines emerge from the underneath the clouds trying to swat him like a fly. He maneuvers to avoid them, while trying to get to the castle. His dazzling display of aerial acrobatics eventually pays off as he reaches the tower and Princess Zelga's protective spells keep them safe from the mysterious red vines. He then holds her hand, they purse their lips and HEY ARNOLD, the alarm goes off.

…

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shortman" Phil greets him as he enters to the dining room. "There's a letter that came in for you. It must have come in the middle of the night. Careful Shortman, it smells like those cheap French perfumes" Phil continues to tease Arnold about getting a mysterious letter on Valentines. Upon realizing it's from Cecile, Arnold immediately dashes back to his room leaving Phil, and his parents perplexed at his sudden disappearing act.

"Don't worry, shortman always does this" Phil tells Miles and Stella even though he's just as confused.

"Yehaw? Who's ready for some armadillo omletes?" Gerty is dressed like Pancho Villa.

…

Arnold confides his situation with Gerald while riding the school bus.

"What do I do Gerald?" Arnold is genuinely distressed.

"Three girls on Valentine's day, mmm mmm mmm. My man is either the luckiest or the dumbest fifth grader in the whole world"

"That's not helping Gerald, seriously, I don't know what to do."

"Well, seeing as Helga has some big date, you don't even know who this Cecile is, she might be the popsicle stick killer for all we know, and Lila finally thinks your that special someone. I'd go with Lila"

"But Cecile is expecting me at Chez Paris at 8 and I don't know how to reach her to say I can't make it."

"Okay, see you take Lila to the dance at 7, then you leave at 730, just be gone long enough to tell Cecile you're not interested, and then come back to the dance. Me and Phoebe will keep Lila busy."

"I don't know Gerald"

"Trust me, it will work, just stick to the time schedule and no one will notice"

"What about Helga?"

"Arnold, she has a big date with someone else! Sheesh, what is wrong with you?"  
…

Arnold and Lila enter the school gym. The entire class is there except Helga whose absence Arnold immediately notices. They dance and mingle, have punch, and dance and mingle some more. 730 comes around, Arnold prepares to leave. Arnold leaves, but quickly realizes he forgot his house keys in Lila's purse. Upon his return he sees Stinky affectionately holding Lila's hand. They look at him with a surprised expression. Against his better judgment and under a strict time constraints, Arnold decides to investigate.

"What's going on."

"Um, Stinky can I talk to Arnold alone for a second" Stinky steps off.

"Arnold, remember when I said, you were that special someone."

"Um, yeah"

"Well, I'm afraid I may not have been completely honest with you. Well, frankly, I certainly wasn't being honest with myself as well. I think I may have I used you Arnold. I used you because I didn't want to being alone on Valentine's day. It's true you do remind me of my mother. But as you being that special someone for me, that one, I'm not so sure about. I may have tricked myself into believing that you're the best thing out there for me, and maybe I shouldn't waste my time fantasizing about outdated romantic notions. But I realize now, what I did to you was wrong, and I'm sorry for taking advantage of our friendship and leading you on the way I did. I hope that in no way dissolves our friendship, but if it did I understand"

"I can't say I'm not disappointed in you Lila, but I understand, we all feel alone at times and we need someone to be there for us, I don't appreciate being used but I can't blame you, it's tough what we went through with our parents. Don't worry, we will always be friends."

"I'm so glad Arnold, thank you, you're always so understanding."

"Well, I too have to be honest with you. Lila, I'm actually in love with someone else"

"I know"

"You did?"

"Well, No. I wasn't entirely sure until now, but I had a hunch"

"I see"

"It's Helga isn't it?"

"What? Um, uh, well, how, how did you know?"

"I can see the way you look at her, it's how I'd imagine my special someone would look at me. Speaking of which, Stinky!" She beckons Stinky to come over.

"Explain to Arnold what we were just talking about, I'm gonna get some punch" Lila leaves supposedly to get punch.

"What is going on, Stink?"

"Arnold, I did a dastardly thing, I'm sorry"

"What are you talking about Stinky?"

"Well Arnold, I've been crushing on Miss Lila for quite some whiles now, and I was meaning to ask her to the dance the other day, but you beat me to it, but I dang saw her in her pretty little dress tonight and I just couldn't help myself, I couldn't control my dang self, Arnold. I had to tell her how I feel about her, and it's dastardly because I know she's your girl, and you were always a good friend to me Arnold, and this is how I treat our friendship"

"Stinky, you mean, you told her you liked her? So, what did she say?"

"I was ready to get shot down, shot down like those WWII planes, but then she said she was delighted to hear I was harboring feelings for her. Then I asked. What about Arnold? And that's when you walked in. I'm really sorry Arnold"

"Stinky stop, it's okay. Me and Lila, were just friends."

"I know, she must have dumped you on account of me"

"Maybe so Stinky, but I'm okay with it. I swear."

"Gee Arnold, you are the greatest pal a feller could ever have."

"Good luck Stinky, Oh Lila" Lila walks in with 3 cups of punch

"I got punch for the three of us"

"Unfortunately, I have to be going but you two enjoy the rest of the dance."

"Oh okay Arnold, Bye and Thank you ever so much"

"Bye Arnold" Stinky uncharacteristically gives Arnold a great big hug.

…

Arnold is running through the streets to get to Chez Paris, he hopes he isn't too late. He passes by Helga's house, then stops. He runs back and knocks on Helga's door. It takes a while for Helga's mom to answer the door. Bob is apparently too lazy to get off the couch.

"Helga? Oh, she went off to her date. I think. Now, where did they go. Oh yeah, that French restaurant down the street. Um, let's see. Oh it's Cheeze Perry."

"That's Chey Pierre Miriam" Bob shouts from the living room then grumbles incomprehensibly.

"Oh that's right, she went to Chey Pierre"

"Did you see who she was with?"

"Oh, um, no, she just said her date was here and left without saying goodbye"

"Miriam, come on! Are we on a date or what? I didn't hire this catering service to eat by myself!" Bob is shouting again.

"Oh well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you. What is your name"

"Arnold mam"

"Arnold, I'll remember that, I'll let Helga know you were here."

…

Arnold checks out Chey Pierre but there's no sign of Helga. The waiter denies ever seeing anyone fitting that description in the course of the evening. Arnold finally crosses the street; he reaches the designated table at Chez Paris, only to find a glass of water, a half-eaten bread stick, and a solitary rose.

"She just left two minute ago, Monsieur"

"Do you know where she went?"

"I supposed not, it was the saddest thing I ever saw monsieur, was she waiting for you?"

"Yeah, yeah, she was"

"Oh Monsieur, you are too late. Here she forgot this when she signed the check."

It was a purple pen.

…

A mysterious girl walks into the PS118 school gym. From the moment she set foot, all eyes were on her. Jaws dropped and the whole place started to murmur. The couples who were jiving, twisting, and turning suddenly began to slow step to get a better glimpse. The even the tempo of the music changed to fit with her walk. Helga scans the gym for Arnold, but he's not here. She resigns herself to a seat by the darkened corner. People are still unsure of who she is. Theories are circulating. Mr. Simmons goes over to her.

"I'm sorry young lady but this dance is only for students of – Oh my gosh, is that you Helga?"

Helga looks up and her sad expression was the only affirmation Mr. Simmons needed.

"Oh, okay, there's some punch and chips, and little sandwiches. Harold thought he ate them all but Rhonda warned me so I had an emergency batch in case that happened. So yeah. Help yourself. And Enjoy the evening. Happy Valentines"

Of all of those who saw her, only Phoebe recognized Helga, which she then proceeded to tell Gerald. Gerald was in mid-gulp of some punch when hearing this which resulted in him spraying Eugene. The blinded Eugene knocks over some of the decorations and was poked in the butt by cupid's arrow, which caused more accidents.

"Are you sure that's Helga?"

"Yes, I'm very sure"

"Quick, get my bike, and find Arnold, he'll be at Chez Paris and get him here quick. Tell him Cecile is at the dance"

"Who is Cecille?"

"No time to explain, just go."

…

Helga starts gathering her things, and it looks like she's about to leave. She adjusts her shoe and upon looking up, she notices a hand is stretched out to her.

"Would you like to dance?" Gerald asks.

Helga is a bit hesitant at first. She reluctantly agrees and takes his hand.

They dance. Other couples join in the floor.

"What was your name again?" Helga starts acting.

"Gerald, it's Gerald, and you are – Cecile right?

"Uh Yeah, yeah, jay maple Cecile"

"I see, and you are looking for Arnold"

"Um, yes. I came to see him. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, he went to go after a girl he's been crazy about."

"Oh" She assumed Gerald was talking Lila, but then she sees Lila and Stinky dancing lovingly together.

"So, who is this girl?"

"She's one of our classmates; and quite frankly I have no idea what he sees in her. I mean for the longest time, she was always so mean to him, pulling pranks on him, getting him into trouble, calling him names, like football head"

Helga perks up listening to this description, and then her curiosity gets the better of her. "Well, what does this girl look like?"

"Well, she's just about your height. She's got blonde hair, kinda like yours, blue eyes kinda like yours, she's got a monobrow too, she always dresses in pink like you are now, and she even wears a bow just like yours. Helga"

"Helga? Jey Maple Cecile. Jenny says pa qwi say parloans."

Gerald corrects her horrible French. "Je m'appelle" and its "Je ne sais pas qui ce parlons"

"Show off"

"Helga."

"Okay, yes, it's me"

"Why"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you pretending to be Cecile, what's with all this cloak and dagger stuff."

"Because"

"yeah"

"Because of, because of Arnold"

"I see, you like my man Arnold, all this time you were so mean to him, you actually liked him?"

"Like is an understatement"

"Why didn't you just tell him?"

"Because I was scared, I was frightened, I couldn't stand the humiliation, I'd die of embarrassment, but mostly I'm just afraid what if wouldn't like me back"

"Are you ready to tell him now?"

"Well, the first and second times didn't go exactly the way I hoped"

"Maybe you should try again"

Out of the blue, Arnold was standing there with a rose in his hand. It's unclear how much he's heard. Helga is pleasantly surprised. She notices Phoebe waving at her a little far off.

"Mind if I cut in Gerald"

"Be my guess" Gerald walks over to Phoebe.

Arnold takes Helga's hand, the rose clasped between their palms.

"Arnold, I've got something to tell you, I'm really"

"I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Yes, you're the one who's always been looking out for me, who always cared for me, I mean in your own special way, and I'm so happy Cecile turned out to be you this whole time."

"Arnold, I don't know what t -" Arnold interrupts her with a long kiss. "to say" Helga was a little out of breath.

"Then don't say anything, Helga."

They simply danced the night away, and each wishing that they could stay that way forever.


End file.
